fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Generation X Pokémon
This is a comprehensive list containing all of the new and returning Pokémon included in Generation X of the core series. The Pokémon featured in Phase One of Generation X will appear in Pokémon Ben 10 Splash, Pokémon Ben 10 Crash, Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All!, Pokémon Sunny and Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta. The Pokemon featured in Phase Two of Generation X will appear in Pokémon Marvels and Pokémon Legends and its sequels. NOTE: This list is a work-in-progress. Phase One Pokémon “It appears to be trying to split itself.“ |- ! ! #???/002 Slapback Unidentified Pokémon “It can make a copy of itself without any physical drawbacks.” |- | | #???/003 Plantapocalypse Very Hungry Pokémon “Don’t overfeed it!” |- | | #???/004 Wildvine Plant Pokémon “Water is very deadly to this creature.” |- | | #???/005 Swampfire Methane Pokémon “This Plant Pokemon keeps itself hydrated without water. |- | | #006 Buzzshock Battery Pokémon “When car battery manufacturers went out of business, Buzzshock was used to fill the gap. Some cars still use Buzzshock as a power source to this day.” |- | | #007 Feedback Laser Pokémon “According to legend, Feedback is able to single-handedly store an entire thunderstorm in its pockets and use it as a form on self-defense”. |- | | #008 Shocksquatch Gorilla Pokémon “Shocksquatch has a massive heart that pumps pure electricity through its veins, as opposed to blood. If a Shocksquatch were to get a papercut, the electricity will leak out of its body and destroy everything it touches.” |- | | #009 Walkatrout Fish Pokémon “It slips along as if it were ice skating. |- | | #010 Ripjaws Fish Pokémon “It is able to survive exclusively on land without water. |- | | #011 Squidstrictor |- | | #012 Munchlax |- | | #013 Snorlax |- | | #014 |- | | #015 |- | | #016 |- | | #017 |- | | #018 |- | | #019 |- | | #020 |- | | #021 |- | | #022 |- | | #023 |- | | #024 |- | | #025 |- | | #026 |- | | #027 Whampire |- | | #028 Frankenstrike |- | | #029 Snare-oh |- | | #030 Four Arms |- | | #031 Overflow |- | | #032 Water Hazzard |- | | #033 Stinkfky |- | | #034 Big Chill |- | | #035 |- | | #036 |- | | #037 |- | | #038 |- | | #039 Rocks |- | | #040 Shock Rock |- | | #041 Heatblast |- | | #042 Chromostone |- | | #043 Tapu Koko |- | | #044 |- | | #045 Portaler |- | | #046 Cannonbolt |- | | #047 Stinkarms |- | | #048 |- | | #048 |- | | #050 |- | | #051 Tapu Lele |- | | #052 Upchuck |- | | #053 Spitter |- | | #054 Eatle |- | | #055 |- | | #056 Formongosaur |- | | #057 |- | | #058 Skurd |- | | #059 Goop |- | | #060 Spidermonkey |- | | #061 Humongoopsaur |- | | #061 Tapu Fini |- | | #063 Tapu Bulu |- | | #064 |- | | #065 AmpFibian |- | | #066 Pichu |- | | #067 Pikachu |- | | #068 Raichu |- | | #069 Nanomech |- | | #089 Lodestar |- | | #094 Cosmog |- | | #099 Cosmeom |- | | #100 Solgaleo |- | | #101 Lunala |- | | #105 Jangmo-o |- | | #106 Hakamo-o |- | | #107 Kommo-o |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | #108 Arctiguana Frostbite Pokémon “The breath of this creature is cold enough to freeze the sun solid. |- | | #109 Juryrigg Gremlin Pokémon “It likes to mess with machinery, especially aircraft. |- | | #110 Keckleon |- | | #111 Chamalien Camouflage Pokémon |- | | #112 Pesky Dust Magic Powder Pokémon “Pesky Dust creates a powder that puts people to sleep.” |- | | #113 Diamondhead |- | | #114 Molestache |- | | #115 Blitzwolfer Desert Pokémon “It attacks anyone and anything in sight.” |- | | #116 Armordrillo “It has a tough exterior made from the remains of army tanks.” |- | | #117 Eye Guy Plasma Pokémon “For some reason, it has eyes everywhere except for its face. |- | | #119 Echo Echo ”It’s even louder.” |- | | Eevee |- | | Flareon |- | | Vaporeon |- | | Jolteon |- | | Espeon |- | | Umbreon |- | | Leafeon |- | | Glaceon |- | | Sylveon |- | | #121 Wildmutt “All it can think about is digging.” |- | | #122 Jetray “Radioactive energy builds up in its eyes. |- | | #123 NRG “Its suit is made out of radiation proof metal. |- | | #124 Atomix “It leaves radioactive footprints |- | | #125 Atomic-X |- | | #126 The Worst Its skin is made of rubber |- | | #127 Toepick No mere mortal would dare look directly at its hideous face. |- | | #128 Upgrade It can merge with any technology. |- | | #129 White Kyurem It is awesome. |- | | #130 Black Kyurem It is awesome. |- | | #131 Zapmolcuno (サ・ファイ・ザー Thu-Fi-Zer) It is SOOOOO awesome!!! |- | | #132 Waybig |- | | #133 Mew |- | | #134 Ghostfreak Boo. |- | | #135 Ball Weevil Its snot can be moulded into a ball. |- | | #136 Adorakhan Parental Pokemon "It looks like a little girl carrying around a plush teddy. It dreams that her teddy will be real someday". |- | | #137 Kangaskhan |- | | #138 Rowlett |- | | #139 Dartrix |- | | #140 Decidueye |- | | #141 Popplio |- | | #142 Brionne |- | | #143 Primarina |- | | #144 Playtime |- | | #145 Clockwork |- | | #146 Grey Matter |- | | #147 Brainstorm |- | | #148 Alien X |- | | #149 Albedo |- | | #150 Buglizard Predator PokeGod |- | | #151 Slamworm Predator PokeGod |- | | #152 Mucilator Predator PokeGod |- | | #153 Terroranchula Predator PokeGod |- | | #154 Crabdozer Predator PokeGod |- | | #155 Tyranopede Predator PokeGod |- | | #156 Hypnotick Predator PokeGod |- | | #157 Omnivoracious Predator PokeGod |- | | #158 Vicetopus Predator PokeGod |- | | #159 Panuncian Predator PokeGod |- | | #160 Kazooie |- | | #161 Laylee |} Phase Two Pokémon "They're technically two Pokemon in one, as they seem to have separate bodies, yet share the same brain." |- | | #163 Siamide Bond Pokemon "Both Twintwin are forever fused together due to their incredilbe psychic bond. One half can have control over the other, and vice versa." |} |- | | #164 Festivecko "Friendly, entertaining, and always in a good mood, this Pokemon is a literal party animal." |- | | #165 Sombereomigo "The so-called 'hat' that it resides in is actually its shell. The shell is made of a metal so durable, not even lava is strong enough to melt it." |} Primal Reversions See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Mega Evolutions + Ultimate Mega Evolutions See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Alolan Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Dimension 23 Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Trivia * 99% of all the Pokémon species introduced in Generation X originated from the Ben 10 franchise. However... ** Ditto was meant to be a new Pokémon, but due to sharing its name with a Generation I Pokémon, it became that Pokemon’s Alolan Forme instead. ** Black Kyurem and White Kyurem have been retconned as PokéGods thanks to the newly updated AbsoFusion process. * Bob the Blob is the first Pokrmon to have the ??? Type. * Swampfire is the first Pokémon to introduce the Nuclear type. * Arctiguana is the first Pokemon to introduce the Voice type. * Juryrigg is the first Pokémon to introduce the Science type. * This marks the debut of Zapmolcuno in the core Pokemon series. It originally debuted in the Pokémon Adventures manga as Thu-Fi-Zer. * Twintwin was originally known as "Grem and Lin" during early stages of development.